Stay True or Fall Trying
by XxKeiokaxX
Summary: -Takes place after Savage Grace-Grace decides to forgive Talbot and they are hunting partners when Daniel is gone at college.Tal still loves Grace and will do anything to get her to love him too. He tries to make a plan to get her to fall for him. Will Grace stay true to Daniel -the one she's always loved-or fall to the temptations to loving Tal-the one who has betrayed her before-


**I own none of these characters! The belong to Bree Despain! Not Me!**

* * *

About two months after the battle

I've been very busy lately with curing people, fighting demons, and taking care of the pack. I can't believe it's only been two months since Jude died and I found out that Talbot really was against us. Talbot. I can't help but to feel kind of guilty about him for what he did; about him trying to kill Daniel but killing Jude instead because Jude saved Daniel from being stabbed and got stabbed instead. I guess I feel guilty because I knew that all he wanted was someone to love or even just care about him because he was always alone since he was thirteen. He only wanted a friend but I couldn't even forgive him. Sure he tried to murder the one I loved most but it was because I couldn't even forgive him. I honestly actually kind of miss him really.

Maybe I should talk to him. Maybe we can actually manage a friendship and he can help me out while Daniel is at Trenton. I grabbed my phone hoping that I forgot to delete his number. _Thank God_, I thought to myself as I came across his name in my contacts list.

Me:_ Hey, can you meet me near where The Depot used to be in about an hour?_

I hesitated to send the message but before I could change my mind I pressed send.

Talbot: _Why would I want to see you?_

Me: _I really need to talk you._

I started to worry when he didn't answer back for three minutes but just as I was starting to lose hope, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

Talbot: _Fine. I'll see you there._

I can't say that I was absolutely nervous for this meeting but I also can't say that I was totally excited for it either.

_What would think Daniel when he finds out that you were going out –alone- with the guy who tried to kill him and murdered your brother?_ The wolf snarled in my mind.

I jumped up at first since I haven't heard it in such a long time. I clutched my moonstone necklace and pushed the voice out of my mind.

I got ready and went to my car and I drove in front of the empty place of where The Depot used to be; the place where my dad was severely injured.

I waited in my car until I saw Talbot's truck. I got out of my car and stood in front of the remains of the building.

"Hi," I said looking down at my feet to avoid sudden, awkward eye contact.

"Hi..." He replied slowly. "So what did you want to talk to me about? I have stuff I need to do."

I looked up at him now noticing that he was wearing something very similar to what he wore the day we met; a flannel shirt, jeans and his usual baseball cap. It also seemed as if he hadn't slept in days.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything, for being selfish and not forgiving you. I was just hurt by your betrayal when I found out that you were a part of the SK's and saying I didn't mean anything to you. I really trusted you a lot Talbot, I really did." I noticed that my voice was a bit shaky. I was also trying to hold back tears from bringing back the memories of that night.

He looked up at me. His eyes softened a little but then, like he was remembering something, his green eyes hardened again. We just looked at each other for a while. Then he broke the silence. "Is this some kind of joke? You wouldn't forgive for something small but I murder a family member of yours and you decide to finally forgive me?" His voice was harsh and made me flinch a bit.

I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't hold back my tears now. "No! This isn't a joke, I swear. I just feel real awful that all you wanted was a friend and I wouldn't let you have that."

His eyes softened a bit seeing my saddened eyes pouring with tears. Part of me just wanted him to hold me just because I was so upset and just needed someone to hold me but then the other part of me didn't feel right about that.

But before I could decide he wrapped me in his arms as if he heard what I was thinking. He probably expected me to fight him off of me but I didn't. I let him hold me while I cried. Once again we were silent except of the sounds of my sobs.

"I'm sorry too, Gracie," he whispered into my hair. "I let my jealousy get the best of me. Maybe if I didn't… Maybe if I didn't let it get to me then we could have been great friends and your brother... Your bother would still be here."

I looked into his eyes and cried harder. It seemed as if he would start to cry with me too because his eyes were a bit glassy, looking as if he were holding back some tears maybe. I hugged him a bit tighter seeing this to let him know that it will be okay.

_Kiss him,_ the wolf whispered to me. _You know you want to. _

_No,_ I snapped back to the wolf in my mind. _I love Daniel and we are engaged to be married, so even if I did want to it wouldn't matter. _

_He won't ever know. How would he find out?_ It said back.

_We aren't keeping secrets anymore. That's not how we are_.

_So then when will you tell him about you being with the one that almost killed him?_ The wolf snapped.

_He will understand,_ I thought as I clutched my moonstone to get the voice out of my head.

"So what do you say, Gracie?" He asked me with hopeful eyes. I didn't even notice that he was speaking; I was too busy arguing with myself.

"Huh?"

"Do you think you and I can fight demons like before, just the two of us?"

I broke away from the hug and looked down. "Oh. Um... I don't know Tal..." I replied, even though I should accept this offer otherwise I would be alone fighting while Daniel is gone at Trenton and all.

"Come on. Please, Grace?" He begged and gave me the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"I guess so. It would help out a lot too, I guess." Who can say no to the puppy eyes from anyone?

"Thank you so much, Gracie! I promise to never fail you again!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"You can put me down now," I laughed. I was happy that our friendship was repaired. At least for what I know right now. I'm also pretty sure that he's happy about it too. Just a lucky guess though.

He put me down. "Sorry about that. But you have no idea how happy this makes me! I came here expecting like a yelling fest because of something and I get to leave feeling like the happiest person." He smiled.

"It's getting late, I should get going now. I'll text you when and where to meet me when we are to fight demons," I said as I was turning around but he took my wrist and I turned around to face him again. "Yes," I said half annoyed.

"I forgive you too, Gracie." I looked at him confused. What did I do? He must have seen what I was wondering because then he said: "You know, for not forgiving me before and stuff," Talbot softly said with a smile.

I smiled back him. "Good night, Tal," I said softly as I turned to my car. Now I have to think of what to tell Daniel. I have to tell him now especially since the wolf thinks I won't.

As I pulled in to the same grounds of where the great battle once was, I saw that Daniel was already there. He stays at a dorm room most nights since Trenton is a while away so I was planning on telling him over the phone, so this will be harder that I thought. He ran outside to me and pulled me in and hugged me tight then said, "Where were you? You said you will be here by 7:30."

I looked at my phone. Shoot, it's 9:00 already? How long could that chat have been? I guess now it's time for the truth.

She hesitated. She knew she should tell him but she was just nervous on how he would react to it. "I was talking to Talbot..." she finally told him while looking down at their feet.

"What? Grace, you know that's dangerous! He said himself that he was your enemy now. Why would you talk such a chance? He could have killed you, Gracie!" I've never seen Daniel this upset before. "Even after what he did to Jude, you and me? Why would you give him a thought in your mind?"

"Calm down, Daniel. I was just feeling bad about not giving him a chance to be my friend so I went to apologize. I know it was dangerous but it was my idea. I'm strong enough to fight for myself. You know that. I'm strong enough." I knew the wolf was going to say something soon so I quickly held my necklace.

He sighed and held me tight. "I know, Grace. But what if something did happen and you weren't ready for the attack. What would I have done without you?"

"I see what you are coming from, Daniel, but nothing did happen and you got to trust me," I looked up at his mud-pie eyes, "I know what I'm doing."

"I know, Gracie. I'm just worried. I don't want you hurt."

I thought that was sweet of him to worry in a way. "Well thanks for worrying about me." I felt my stomach grumble. And I saw that Daniel must have heard it.

He laughed a bit. "Let's get something to eat" He grabbed my hand and we walked inside the house.

I have no regrets about today; about me forgiving Tal. No matter what the wolf tries to say.

[Talbot's POV]

After she left I couldn't help but to keep a wide smile on my face. What I really wanted to do right before she left was to grab her, pull her in, tell her how much I loved her and kiss her as I have always wanted to do since almost the first time I met her. Despite the battle and her being with Daniel, I still loved her a lot. Of course I couldn't tell her, I tried once before and it ruined everything between us. Well that and other stuff I did. But maybe with our time alone together I can teach her to love me somehow. Just thinking about this makes my heart race faster. I started to walk home five or ten minutes after she left.

When I got home I headed to my room to go to sleep. I haven't slept in almost a week because my dreams brought images of Grace and me, images that were only a dream to me but I do plan on making them real. I took off my shoes and didn't bother changing; I just went to sleep in what I wore that day.

_I'm not so sure where I am but I do know that Grace and I are demon hunting. She's so comfortable with me as if we were friends for years now. We were running the way to a destination and she was smiling and laughing. _Oh God her laugh is so beautiful, _I thought to myself with a wide smile. I looked over to her. She's wearing all black as if she were a spy and since it's night that works perfectly. I looked down at myself and saw that I was also wearing black. I looked at her while I was running. _

_She stopped laughing and I looked away from her just blushing a bit from being a little embarrassed that she saw him watching her. I looked around now and saw that we were here. I had my back to her as I started to walk towards the building. Then I heard it; a muffled scream. Specifically it was Grace's scream that was being muffled. I snapped my head in her direction and saw her being pulled away. She didn't have time to prepare herself and get a weapon out and was taken by surprise. I started running to her but it seemed like them faster I ran the faster the demon took her away so I decided to through a stake at it. It sailed through the air and I hit the demon on the temple of his head and he stumbled backwards and released his hold on Grace. She then took out her stake and stabbed it through the heart. She then ran to me and melted into my arms and she was trembling._

_"You saved me. I thought that they were going to take me away…" her voice trailed off as she buried her face into my shoulder._

_"I love you so much, Gracie. I would never let anybody -or anything- hurt you ever!" I put my fingers under her chin so she can look up at me. Her eyes were still watering but then she smiled._

_"I love you too, Tal." Then she got up on her toes and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and parted my lips and leaned in closer to her. Millimeters away and my heart was racing. This is the moment I've been waiting for. I couldn't take it anymore I wrapped my arms around her and drew he very close to me even though we were only millimeters away from each other and-_

My phone vibrated on my bedside table. "Damn it!" I pretty much yelled. That's why I don't like to sleep but I had to, I had to have that dream again since I knew that now there may be a chance it could happen.

I grabbed my phone off the table to see the message. It wasn't from Grace like I thought it would be, it even wasn't from a number I knew. I opened the text.

Them: _If you dare hurt Grace then I will find you and hurt you. I don't even know why she let you back into her life but that was her choice. So you better not hurt her._

I almost instantly knew who it was from. Daniel. As if I would hurt her, I love her and I couldn't raise a hand to her. I spent some time thinking if I should answer back and say so but I decided not to. Why should I waste my time arguing with him? Besides, if I did argue with him, it might upset Grace.

I always heard that love made you weak; I never really believed it, until now that it. For Grace's sake, I, for once, am avoiding a fight. I normally start the fights and I never avoid them. I got up, got changed and headed to town.

[Grace's POV]

I woke up to find a note from Daniel saying he left to go back to college. I sighed. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything tiring today such as healing people or hunting or anything of the sort. I wanted to do something fun. I would call up April but she's on a family vacation. She wasn't even able to text her while she was on vacation because her mom took her phone away from her.

I could hang out with Talbot for the day but I don't want him to think it is a date… Eh, whatever. I guess it's better than being bored all day. I grabbed my phone and went to his name.

Me: _Hey, do you want to hang out later today?_

Talbot: _Sure! When and where should I meet up with you?_

Me: _Um, two hours same place as yesterday?_

Talbot: _Sure, see you then._

For some reason I had this weird feeling about hanging out with Tal today. A good weird, but still, it's weird.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think so far? I'm going to continue it for sure, so no worries (: This is my first TDD Fan Fic so I wanna know what you thought of it so far. I started it a couple months ago but then I forgot about it and I fixed it up and finished it. **

**P.S. **

**Somethings in here are somethings I got from the Mortal Instruments. Just a sentence or two. **


End file.
